


Body Shot

by jpp0122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, bottommingyu, topwonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpp0122/pseuds/jpp0122
Summary: Kim Mingyu, 21 years old. Aside from being a part time model, he works as a bartender in a popular bar in Seoul.He lives with his half older brother who gave him nothing but troubles ever since he agreed to have him live with him.He is clumsy, friendly, pretty and smart but he is a lonely boyJeon Wonwoo, 23 years old. CEO of a large company who specializes in entertainment like producing tv shows, movies, cfs etcHe lives alone in a pension located in one of the condominiums owned by their family. He hates his family. He is strict, rarely talks, always on his poker face, lonely, emo.Other characters:Minso Kim - Mingyu's older brother (half)Jeonghan YoonChoi SeungcheolBae Mina - Mingyu's ex girlfriendIm Juna - Wonwoo's ExMinhyuk Bang - Wonwoo's ex flame (ex fubu)





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make this a short AU but still depends. Anyways, I am a sucker for MEANIE and this is dedicated to my fellow MEANIE-holics. Enjoy!

RIIING RIING!!

Wonwoo groaned and got up, he checks his bedside table, the clock says 2:03 AM. Who would call him at this time? Wonwoo groaned again and checked his phone, unregistered number but he answered anyways.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" Asked by the person on the other line. Wonwoo didn't answer. "It's Yukie, I need your help. Please meet me at xxx xxx center." 

Wonwoo still didn't answer, the other line went dead and he just stared at the screen for a minute then started dialing a number, he talked to that person for 5 mins, hung up and went back to sleep.

 

"Good Morning!" Mingyu greeted his friends at the photo shoot with a wide grin.

"Did something good happened to our Mingoo today?" Sana Noona asked, she is the hairstylist/make up artist in the agency he works at, he has a photo shoot for a clothing brand today, they have a new pants that they want to promote, low waist sexy pants and Mingyu was picked to be one of the models for the photo shoot.

"Mingyu, Jimin, Ben come here, you guys go first." The photographer said while signaling them to go near the shooting area.  
Mingyu took off his shirt and exposed his bare chest, his medium six pack abs showing and the girls around there just stared at his godly feature. Among the models, Mingyu was their favorite not because he is handsome but he is kind not to mention hot. While the 3 models were posing for the camera, there's one person who had been staring at Mingyu's naked upper body. Wonwoo.

"Ceo-nim, welcome!" The producer nim greeted their ceo with overflowing teeth showing smile.

"How's the photoshoot going?" He asked without any expressions.

"Good, we will wrap up everything today and will start printing materials for the ad and will start submitting the file to the TV shows for the cfs." Producer nim excitedly relayed the information to Wonwoo.

"I need the files of the people who are part of this photo shoot, from staffs to the models. I need it in my office at 10AM today." Wonwoo said in one breath and walked away. Producer nim glanced at her watch and was shocked to see it's already 9:27AM. She better get the files ready.

Wonwoo arrived in his office 15 mins past 10AM. He had a meeting with one of the groups (gangster group) he is associated with, he called the leader earlier today and asked a favor in helping Minhyuk in whatever trouble the latter had. Wonwoo refused to see his ex lover, they are over so he didn't understand why he had to call him. Apparently, Minhyuk "Yukie" was being abused by his current lover and wants Wonwoo to help him get out there. But he don't care about him anymore, he avoided Yukie after finding out he was already in love with Wonwoo. Wonwoo don't like commitments, he just wants sex.

 

As soon as he comfortably sits on his chair, he found a folder on the table. He opened it and looked over the files and then stopped when he saw a familiar photo, Kim Mingyu's profile. Wonwoo is attracted to the guy, he wonder if he likes sleeping with men, Wonwoo would like to have Kim Mingyu naked on his bed, it would be a sight to see. He grabs the file under Kim Mingyu and kept it in his drawer then he smiled and walked out from his office.


	2. First night

Mingyu was busy serving customers at the bar he works with, he works there 3x a week and the pay is as high as the agency he also works with. Women and girls love to be served by him and there's also men who can't keep their eyes off the tall Kim Mingyu.

"One shot of vodka please." Mingyu turned his head and saw a good looking man, pale but really handsome. There's no smile on his face but his eyes are somewhat smiling. "Vodka for Mr....?" Mingyu smiled waiting for him to say his name.

"Wonwoo, it's Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu and don't call me mister." He smiled but not reaching his eyes. Wonwoo finishes the vodka in one shot. Mingyu on the other hand was shocked, how did he knows his name.

"How about tequila sir?" Mingyu tried to act like he is not at all affected by the sexy man in front of him.

"I would love to drink it but it's better to drink with someone and you're both naked." Wonwoo smirked. Mingyu almost fainted, He is obviously flirting with Mingyu.

"What time do you get off?" Wonwoo stared at Mingyu who looks like he's imagining something, probably imagining him and Wonwoo alone and naked. Wonwoo smiled. He took the bait!!

"Ah in 2 hrs? I will be done with my shift." Wonwoo nods.

"So, 1am your done so I will meet you at the parking lot, in my car. I will call you by then. See yah!" Wonwoo then left and went straight to the table where his friends were waiting. Mingyu was shocked again, how did he know his name let alone his number?

1245 AM and Mingyu rushed to his locker and planned to take a shower before meeting Wonwoo but his phone rang. "Hello?" Mingyu answered.

"I am already in my car, a bottle of tequila in my hand. Come get here right now." Click. the line went dead. Mingyu quickly shoved his phone in his backpack, brushed his hair and went straight to the parking lot, he saw Wonwoo leaning against the car, his tall body sexily stretched. Mingyu almost choked on his own saliva.

 

"Get in." Wonwoo said and gets inside the drivers seat and drives in a fast pace, he headed to his place.

As soon as the two got inside Wonwoo's place, he pushed Mingyu against the door. He cupped Mingyu's cheeks using his right hand while holding the tequila bottle on the other, he started a sloppy kiss which Mingyu responded. He bit the younger's lower lip and lead him to the living room. "Sit. And just stay still. I will be back." Mingyu just nodded and stared at Wonwoo's back as he walks to one of the rooms in the house.

"Shot!" Wonwoo said. Mingyu took the shot glass, drinks the tequila and sips the lemon with salt. Wonwoo found Mingyu very sexy while sipping the lemon. "Let's try this." Wonwoo said while removing his shirt. Mingyu also removed his shirt and Wonwoo can't help but smile. "Stay still." Wonwoo ordered then placed a small amount of iodized salt on Mingyu's tummy.

 

They are both on the floor against the couch and the center table is in front of them. Mingyu's eyes widened in excitement. Wonwoo grabs the shot glass, drinks it and licks the salt on Mingyu's tummy, Mingyu felt his member twitch at the sudden skin contact. Wonwoo chuckled. 

 

"My turn!" Mingyu placed a small amount of salt on Wonwoo's collarbone. Wonwoo smiled like a kid winning a toy. Mingyu then drinks the tequilla then sips the salt from Wonwoo's skin then licks the remaining salt. Wonwoo also got hard. So he likes this game, Wonwoo thought to himself

 

When it was Wonwoo's turn, he placed a small amount of salt on Mingyu's neck which made the latter turn his head on the side to give him more access. Like what Mingyu did, Wonwoo sips the salt and licks his neck. 

 

After an hour of body shot, they were already on the last shot, Wonwoo's turn. He unzips Mingyu's pants, pulls it down until his thighs and placed a small amount of salt on Mingyu's clothed bulge, Mingyu can't help but grin. Wonwoo placed the lemon in Mingyu's cute mouth, drinks the tequila, sips the salt on Mingyu's growing bulge and took the lemon from Mingyu's mouth using his mouth. 

Mingyu can't help but pull Wonwoo in to a kiss, they shared a passionate one, Wonwoo circles his tongue inside Mingyu's mouth to show the younger he is the boss, he is the top. Mingyu felt the soft couch on his back and his pants was completely remove. Wonwoo massaged Mingyu's clothed bulge.

Mingyu groaned. He grips on Wonwoo's hair tightly for support. Wonwoo hands were so quick, the next minute, they were both naked already.

"Let's go to my room." Wonwoo carried Mingyu bridal style then throws him to the bed. Wonwoo climbed on the bed and spreads Mingyu's leg wider. He grabs the lube tube and puts some on his fingers. "This will be painful." Wonwoo said as he slid 2 fingers in Mingyu's tight hole.

"Ack hyung ah!" Mingyu groaned. "I don't like hyung, call me something else."

"Baby?" Wonwoo slids the fingers deeper.

"No, anything else." Wonwoo's face darkened as he continues rimming Mingyu's sweet hole.

"Yaaah daddy ughhh!" Wonwoo smiled at the word 'daddy'

"Yes baby?" 

"It hurts." Mingyu pouted.

"Shhhhh." Wonwoo kissed Mingyu softly as if assuring him it will be fine. "Are you ready for daddyy, baby?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu nodded. "Y-yes."


	3. The night after

Wonwoo brushes Mingyu's little hair falling to his forehead. Wonwoo removed his fingers inside Mingyu's hole and positions himself. He inserts the tip of his member in his stretched hole. Mingyu whined. Wonwoo leaned down to kiss him while slowly thrusting, giving Mingyu time to adjust to his length. Mingyu holds on to Wonwoo's shoulder. When Wonwoo hits his sweet spot, Mingyu's back arched from pleasure. Mingyu's groans signals Wonwoo to thrust faster. Wonwoo placed his thumb on Mingyu's nipples. 

"I- I am c-close.." Wonwoo said almost sounded like a whisper. He licks Mingyu's earlobe and rested there as he thrusted harder. 

"Ughh d-daddy m-me too. Deeper. Please~" Mingyu whined. Wonwoo obliged and when the latter was about to cum, he dived in to kiss Mingyu hungrily.

 

Mingyu was sleeping peacefully on Wonwoo's bed. After their intense sex, Mingyu passed out. Wonwoo on the other hand can't sleep, he is drinking wine while staring at the sleeping boy on his bed. What a nice view, Wonwoo thought. Mingyu isn't wearing anything and even no blanket to cover him up. Wonwoo is fighting the urge to wake Mingyu up and fuck him again. He is definitely attracted to the younger, no doubt. And the sex is definitely an icing on top, Mingyu is definitely good in bed. After a few minutes, Wonwoo decided to lie down with Mingyu and sleep. If he can sleep at all.

 

Wonwoo woke up, no Mingyu on the bed. He checked his phone, it read 10:52 AM. It's Saturday so no work for him, he dialed Mingyu's number and after 3 rings, the younger picked up.

"Good morning!" Mingyu said on the other line.

"What time did you leave?"

"Hm around 630 AM? I am sorry Wonwoo ssi but I have a part time job at 8 so I had to leave, would love to cuddle with you more if I was free." Wonwoo can obviously sense the tease in his tone. And, Wonwoo didn't like what Mingyu just called him, he would rather hear the D word Mingyu used last night but he decided not to tell the latter.

"I don't cuddle, excuse me."

"Oh is that why I woke up finding your arms around me? I even have your head laying down on my chest. If that ain't you call cuddle then I don't know what is." Then Mingyu laughed, normally Wonwoo would get upset when someone laughs at him but he didn't mind it at all, he even find it cute.

"Anyways, can you meet me at lunch? I am starving."

Mingyu was surprised with the invitation. But he also wanted to see Wonwoo again so he agreed. They decided to meet at the coffee shop near Wonwoo's place. 

Wonwoo got up and decided to take a shower. Wonwoo can't help but to think about what happened last night and about the conversation he had with Mingyu earlier. He isn't always the one to take the initiative. Not initiating to call first after a hook up, not inviting the person to dinner let alone lunch. What has gotten to him? Does it mean his attraction to Mingyu is far way deeper than that? Wonwoo groaned. Ahhhh this will be hard to figure out so might as well enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short update. And if it felt kinda rushed but I will try to post longer chapters in the next ones so thank y'all. More than a hundred hits in just a few days wow thanks for the kudos and for the support. I hope I won't fail your expectations T__T


	4. Feelings

Wonwoo arrived 15 minutes early, found an empty table and decided to order coffee while waiting for Mingyu. The younger arrived 8 minutes later. After deciding what to eat, they started talking.

"So, tell me. How many jobs you have, really?" Wonwoo broke the silence first.

"I have 2 well sometimes 3. I work at the bar 3 to 4 times in a week, the pay is high plus I get a lot of tips and my friend owns the bar so. And then I am also a part time model. I work at an animal shelter well more like pet shelter, since I love dogs..." Wonwoo also thinks Mingyu looks like a dog, a puppy to be exact. ".. and I volunteer sometimes at an orphanage near my place, I don't get paid but they give allowances for volunteers so it's pretty much fine since I also love kids." Mingyu stops and raised his coffee to drink a little. He waited for Wonwoo to talk but the latter only nods.

"Why?" Wonwoo asked after a minute of trying to sink in what Mingyu just said. He wonders why people takes a lot of job.

"Well because I only depend on myself, my parents divorced when I was little. My mom left to work in Japan, she sends me money but I keep it for future use and I feel like a useless son if I always depend on her since I am adult you know. My father remarried but died 5 years ago. I have a fucked up older brother from my dad's first marriage who is living with me sometimes and he doesn't have a job so I provide for him, well for food mostly. Then-" Mingyu stopped midway and stared at Wonwoo. "I can't believe I am telling you my life story, who are you and what have you done with me?" Wonwoo thought Mingyu was mad but then the latter just chuckled.

"I am sorry if I may sound like a weirdo but I am just curious." Wonwoo stated.

"Are you always curious to the people you slept with?" Now Mingyu is the one who is curious.

"No, now that I think about it. I don't ask questions nor call them after sleeping with them."

"My oh my, I feel flattered." Mingyu chuckled again.

"There is something about you that makes me want to see you more." Wonwoo smiled. "Did you put something in my drink last night to make me feel this way, Mingyu-ssi?" Wonwoo was just joking of course.

"From what I can recall Wonwoo-ssi, you were already eyeing me the moment you step in to the bar last night." Wrong. Wonwoo was already attracted to Mingyu the first time he saw the guy in the photo shoot. Wonwoo just laughed, for the first time in may months, he laughed genuinely. "What's so funny?" Mingyu was glaring at Wonwoo, people are looking at them already and Mingyu kind of feel overwhelmed with the attention.

"Nothing, now let's go and talk some more shall we?" Wonwoo took out his wallet and left more than enough money to pay for their food and drinks. 

After their fun lunch together, Wonwoo and Mingyu went to a park and talked some more. Wonwoo mostly found a lot of stuff from Mingyu, the older didn't talk that much but he enjoyed the way Mingyu opens his mouth to talk, like he always wanted to just kiss the younger and make love to him endlessly. Wonwoo got scared, he never used the word "love making" unless he is in a relationship with the person. He never felt this way to Minhyuk. Damn, what does Mingyu have that the other people he went out with didn't? Damn you KIM MINGYU.

 

Mingyu went home directly after their lunch date, he found his brother at home, bruises all over his face. Mingyu isn't surprised anymore but there is something on his brother's face that is seem odd, like he is afraid or something. So he decided to confront his brother.

Minso told Mingyu that there is someone who wanted him dead, Mingyu's brother got involved in a fight between his friends and a gang. Minso was sacred for Mingyu because they know where he lives.

"Mingyu yah, you need to move out for a while, stay somewhere and be safe. I will try to deal with them."

"Hyung, what did you get yourself in to again? I told you to lay low and find a decent job, what on earth were you thinking?" Mingyu is far from being upset, he is mad. Mad at his brother, mad at his father for asking him to look after him when it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Mingyu... I am really sorry. I know I caused you so much trouble but please, this time just listen to me. Once we fix this, I promise I will get better, I will find a job and I will be on my feet by then. Mingyu, I am sorry okay?" Minso is on the verge of crying, Mingyu never saw him like that and if his brother is this scared then he must really be serious about them being in danger. "I promise you, I will contact you as soon as everything is fine.

"I really do hope so hyung, I really hope so." Mingyu was never that helpless before but he seem like that now. He just really wishes his luck will turn around this time and as well as his brother's and both of them will be fine. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post an update, I am still finishing writing chapter 5, thanks for the support. Love y'all~


	5. Confessions

Mingyu: Hyung, I have finished packing up and after the photo shoot, I will pick up my stuff and move out.

Mingyu sent his brother a text message, he waited for a few minutes but there was no response.

"Guys I need you to be ready in 3." The photographer's voice interrupted Mingyu's worry thoughts. He hopes his brother is okay.

 

After the photo shoot, Mingyu was asked to go to 13th floor.

"Why noona, why do I need to go there?" He asked Sana.

"The CEO wants to talk to you, I am not sure if for what but he is just probably going to ask about the shoot." She smiled and reassured Mingyu. Mingyu is still confused, but did as what was told.

When he reached the main lobby on the 13th floor, he told the receptionist that he was asked to see the CEO then the secretary lead him to the CEO's office.

When Mingyu opened the door, he was surprised to see Wonwoo there. "Well, look who do we have here." Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo who was grinning at him.

"Uhm, surprise?" Wonwoo honestly didn't know what to feel. At first, he thought Mingyu would be upset if he finds out he works for him but it was totally the opposite. The younger looked amused. "Aren't you mad because I didn't tell you that I owned the company you are working for?"

"Mad, no. Why would I be mad?" Mingyu walked closer to Wonwoo who was sitting on his chair, Wonwoo is facing his work table with papers on it. Mingyu stared at those. "Would you be mad though if we made a mess in your office?" Then Mingyu smirked.

"Well, I love my work table and I am apparently working on some documents but I don't mind. My secretary would probably complain but I don't care." Wonwoo said and to be truthful, he kinda got excited with what Mingyu was suggesting, he didn't even thought about having sex in his office when he asked his staff to have Mingyu to come to his office but the younger is seemed turned on right now.

"I have to say..." Mingyu said and sat on Wonwoo's lap. "..that you look fucking gorgeous in your suit." Then Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's tie and kissed him. The kiss they shared was very passionate. Mingyu was grinding against Wonwoo's bulge and Mingyu whimpered when Wonwoo squeezed his butt.

"Aren't you a little aggresive right now?" Wonwoo chuckled. Mingyu pouted, he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo can't help but melt in to Mingyu's facial expressions, he felt something warm but he dismissed the thought right away and unzips Mingyu's pants. "This jeans for sure was definitely made perfectly for you babe, you look so hot in this but this has to go." 

Mingyu was naked in just a matter of seconds, Wonwoo had him laid down on his table with legs wide open. Mingyu closes his eyes when he felt Wonwoo was stroking him. Wonwoo unzipped his pants and positioned himself in front of Mingyu.

"Will you be okay babe?" Wonwoo checks in on Mingyu. The latter just nods.

"Yes please, just fuck me now daddy please, I need you." Mingyu can't wait to feel Wonwoo inside him again.

Wonwoo smiled and started thrusting in and out of Mingyu. Wonwoo started kissing Mingyu like he can never get enough of the younger. Mingyu smiled against the kiss, for now he will not think of anything else and just surrender with the moment, the moment where he can feel Wonwoo make love to him. After a few more thrust, Mingyu came. Wonwoo took his time, thrusting and out in an even pace while kissing Mingyu. After a few minutes, Wonwoo came with a loud groan.

He just stayed on top of Mingyu, face against his neck. Sex with Mingyu is great. 

"How did you do that?" Mingyu broke the silence. Wonwoo looked up and frowned at Mingyu.

"Do what?" Wonwoo asked and touches Mingyu's cheeks with his thumb.

"Like you're always turning me on even when you're just looking at me." Mingyu smiled. He wonders what Wonwoo is thinking right now. The older is just grinning at him. "What's behind that smile huh?" Mingyu chuckled.

"I was actually thinking the same, I don't know why and what has gotten in to me. Everytime I think about you, I feel so alive like I have never been before." Wonwoo can't believe he just said those words. He wanted to tell Mingyu a lot more, like how the younger can make him smile, laugh and just feel happy. But Mingyu's phone suddenly rings. And he had to pick it up because his brother might be calling him.

Mingyu got up and got dressed. And as soon as he anwers the call, his brother was panicking on the other line.

"Mingyu, where are you? Don't come home anymore, I am at my friend's place I will be staying here." Then the line drops. "I have to go hyung, I have to pick up my stuff back at home a-and I will still have to find a new place to stay in the mean time."

"Hey." Wonwoo holds Mingyu's shoulder and tried to calm him down. "What happened Gyu?"

Mingyu started at Wonwoo for a few seconds and decided to tell Wonwoo everything. 

"You can stay with me. No buts. Come on, let's get your things and you're coming home with me." Mingyu didn't argue anymore and followed Wonwoo to the parking lot so they can both go to his place. Mingyu had a bad feeling while they were on their way. He just hoped nothing bad happened to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will give lots of support, I need it. I don't feel that confident in writing but I will still try my best to finish this. Anyway, thanks for the people who left KUDOS, you guys are the best!


	6. New Home

Wonwoo and Mingyu got home past dinner time and both of them looked exhausted. Wonwoo helped Mingyu unpack and Mingyu wanted to complain at first because Wonwoo already had done a lot for him but when Wonwoo used his authorative tone, Mingyu just stayed quiet. He was feeling giddy all the time they were unpacking his things. Mingyu of course have to sleep in the same room and that means the same bed with Wonwoo. 

"I am starving." Wonwoo complained to Mingyu after everything was settled. 

"I'll cook for you. Please? it's the least I can do for your hospitality." Mingyu bast his eyelashes at Wonwoo. He really didn't have to do all these aegyo because Wonwoo started feeling that Mingyu is his weakness.

"Hospitality my ass." Wonwoo said then laughed.

After their dinner, Wonwoo excused himself and told Mingyu he had a lot of paperwork to finish in his mini office. Mingyu decided to just watch tv in the living room while waiting for Wonwoo to finish. Mingyu checks in on Wonwoo from time to time but decided to leave Wonwoo to finish. Mingyu was feeling sleepy when he heard a knock. He quickly checks on the monitor to see who it was. The guy is not familiar to him but what the heck, Mingyu apparently don't know all Wonwoo's friends. So he decided to open the door, the guys looked harmless anyways.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Mingyu asked when he opened the door. The man just stared at him and walked inside the house, he looks at Mingyu, obviously scanning him from head to toe.

"Who are you and where's Wonwoo?" Mingyu didn't have time to react when they both heard Wonwoo's voice coming from the hallway.

"What are you doing here Minhyuk?" Wonwoo's eyes were as dark as the night, that was the first time Mingyu have seen this side of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo cleared his throat and asked Mingyu to go to his office so the two can talk. From the office, Mingyu can hear both of them arguing. Then all Mingyu heard was a loud bang on the door then Wonwoo quietly opens the office door and looks tiredly at Mingyu.

"I am tired Gyu, let's go to bed and sleep now okay?" Wonwoo walked out to the door first, Mingyu wanted to ask a lot of questions but Wonwoo does look like he's tired so he decided to let the older sleep.

 

The next morning, Mingyu woke up to see Wonwoo's arms around him. Wonwoo is still sleeping peacefully, he stared at him for god knows how long when Wonwoo opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning." Wonwoo pecked Mingyu's lips.

"So you don't like to cuddle huh?" Wonwoo smacked Mingyu's arms and pouted. "Your smile looks adorable babe, I hope you will continue to smile like that." Wonwoo just nods and closed his eyes and said he will sleep more. Mingyu decided to get up and make breakfast. He felt scared and happy at the same time, this feels very domestic and he can't keep himself from humming while cooking.

During their brunch, Wonwoo just stared at Mingyu.

"You can ask me you know." Wonwoo stated, finishing his cup of coffee.

"I don't think I have the right... but since you mentioned it." Mingyu looked down and asked Wonwoo what he wanted to ask since the night before. "Who was that? Was he your ex boyfriend?"

"His name is Minhyuk and yes he was my boyfriend. We broke up 6 months ago because he fell in love with me and I told him many times I don't like commitments" Mingyu just nodded. "So that's all. It is in the past anyways."

"D-does he want you back? Do you still like him?" Mingyu finally looked at Wonwoo, he was smiling nervously, he felt like he was crossing the line by asking too many questions.

"Yes and no." Wonwoo stared at the younger's face to check on his reaction but Mingyu only smiled. "Anyways, I have to take a shower now because I have a 1pm meeting."

"Oh okay, I will see you tomorrow then? I will be working at the bar tonight since it's Friday so-" Then in a matter fo seconds Wonwoo was already standing close to him.

"Do you really have to continue working there?" Wonwoo's face is just inches away from Mingyu.

"Yes of course, I told you, the pay is high and-" Mingyu felt Wonwoo's lips against his.

"Hm okay, but make sure you don't flirt with your customers there, got that?" Wonwoo said when he pulls away.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't flirt, it's called being friendly since I get tons of tips." Mingyu widens his eyes and wants to protest more.

"Really? Just make sure then, I don't like my man flirting around with other people. I will drop by the bar tonight to check in on you and we can go home together. See you tonight, baby boy." Then Wonwoo winked at him and left.

Mingyu can't believe what he just heard, he felt his cheeks burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments guys. Much much appreciated. Love lots~ <3


	7. Jealousy

Two hours after Mingyu started his shift, he already can spot Wonwoo walking in to the bar. Wonwoo ordered a beer and talked to Mingyu about his day at the office. Mingyu was busy serving other customers when he noticed Wonwoo is looking at him. 

"Wonwoo, can you please stop staring at me? I am getting distracted."

"I am sorry. I can't help but swoon at how sexy you are when you're working. Please don't mind me." Wonwoo chuckled. Mingyu just rolled his eyes and laughed at the older.

Half an hour later, Mingyu looked in to Wonwoo's side and he can see a sexy lady sitting beside Wonwoo, he can see obviously that the lady is flirting with him, touching the other's arms intentionally when he is talking. Mingyu can feel his chest tightening with the view. After a couple of minutes, the lady was holding Wonwoo's shoulders as if trying to convince Wonwoo to stand and dance with him. This had it for Mingyu. He suddenly walked to them and removed the hands that was holding Wonwoo.

"Excuse me?!" The lady shouted at Mingyu. "What do you think you're doing huh?" 

"Excuse yourself lady, who do you think you are forcing my boyfriend to dance with you?" Mingyu emphasized the word boyfriend so the lady wouldn't miss it. Her face suddenly became red, she looked around the bar and walked out. Mingyu can see his boss smiling at him. Thank God he didn't get upset at the scene he caused. When he looked at the main character of the scene just happened now, he was just grinning. Mingyu poked Wonwoo's chest.

"You told me to behave so what do you think you are doing? Mingyu wanted to punch the older.

"Well well well did you just declare to the people in the bar that I am your boyfriend?" 

Mingyu blushed. "I am sorry." He looked down. He just realized that what he did may turn Wonwoo off. He didn't think of the outcome, he just blurted those words without thinking. 

Wonwoo lift Mingyu's chin, pecked his lips and smiled. "No need to be sorry babe but just know that because of the scene you made just now, you need to be punished." Mingyu felt his cheeks, nose, ears, his whole face burning. Right there and then, he wanted to faint.

 

As soon as Mingyu finished working, Wonwoo drove his car as fast he can on their way home. When they reached the door, Wonwoo had Mingyu pinned against the wall, he was licking and biting Mingyu's neck.

"Did you know that you were so sexy while telling that bitch that I am your boyfriend, you just look fucking confident babe, I like it." 

Mingyu pouted. "I-I didn't mean to-" Mingyu wasn't able to finish his sentence when Wonwoo suddenly shove his tongue inside his mouth, he was biting gently the younger's lower lip.

Mingyu got turned on and lead Wonwoo to the couch, Mingyu took his pants and boxers off then sat on Wonwoo's lap. He initiated the kiss this time and Wonwoo he can feel Wonwoo smiling in the kiss. Wonwoo inserts his hands inside Mingyu's shirt, circling his thumb over his nipples, Mingyu closed his eyes and whined. Wonwoo like this game, he likes it when he teases Mingyu, when he can hear the noises Mingyu can make because of him. 

Mingyu teases back Wonwoo when he started grinding against the older, Wonwoo groaned loudly and tightened his hold on Mingyu's waist. Mingyu didn't waste any time and started unzipping Wonwoo's pants. As soon as Wonwoo's cock was released, Mingyu dives in and start bobbing his head up and down. Wonwoo didn't have time to react when he feels Mingyu's tongue circling inside his mouth. Damn, Mingyu is definitely good at this. Wonwoo will come any time soon if this keeps on going. 

Mingyu holds on to Wonwoo's thigh as he continue to suck Wonwoo up and down. "B-babe, fuck, I am goin to c-come." Mingyu looked up and just smile at him but continues to pleasure him. After a couple of minutes, Wonwoo comes and Mingyu just swallowed it like it was just nothing. Wonwoo chuckled. "Come to me babe." Wonwoo grabs Mingyu's arms and lets him sit back on his lap. 

"Did you like it?" Mingyu stared at Wonwoo. The latter pecked his lips to show him that he did. Without any warning, Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's cock sliding in his ass. "Wonwoo!" Then Wonwoo started thrusting up and down.

"You gotta help me here babe." Wonwoo said, making Mingyu chuckled.

Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo's chest as he move up and down. When Mingyu felt his stomach tightens, he rested his forehead against Wonwoo's shoulders. 

"Come for me Gyu." That's all Mingyu had to hear as he releases his orgasm. Wonwoo thrusted up and down a few more times when he came for the second time. 

Both of them just stayed like that for a couple of minutes, catching their breathe. Wonwoo caressing Mingyu's back while humming. "Are you sleepy?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu. The latter just nods. Wonwoo carried Mingyu, bridal style to the bedroom.

Mingyu dreams were filled with different colors, bright and warm then all of a sudden a dark atmosphere was surrounding his dreams. He woke up panting, his heart was beating so fast and he felt scared. He stared at Wonwoo's sleeping face. What could be the meaning of his dreams? He decided to go back to sleep. 

That night, Mingyu held on to Wonwoo tightly as he sleeps, like he is scared to ever let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update would probably be 3 days from today since I will be on rest day.
> 
> I haven't been feeling well lately mianhae guys and fyi this might be only up until chapter 10, I will try to add 1 or 2 more chapters, it will really depend on how this one goes. Anyways, still wanna say thank you for all the support! Love lots!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this. Thank you!!!


End file.
